Cherry Lane
by ClassyHoney
Summary: Markiplier and Jacksepticeye find themselves in trouble when a mental patient escapes to the street they're on, Cherry Lane. Following fan fiction is Rated M because of a brief mention of alcohol, violence and coarse language, I advise reading at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Author's Note:  
** Hello readers, I am back with another piece of fan fiction and this one isn't just a one shot but a full story. The following story mentions alcohol (Only briefly in two parts) and features coarse language and violence. I advise reading at your own discretion and hopefully you enjoy this piece of fiction.

 **Chapter 1: Arrival**

It all began as a warm Autumn's evening, the leaves decorated the footpath as Jacksepticeye neared a quaint suburban home. It wasn't his, he promised to housesit for a friend of his while he was away, Jack would put aside his own needs for his friends and they always commended him for that amazing quality.

He looked around the place, it had a driveway so it wasn't aligned with the rest of the street. He noticed that the years have not been kind to this place as he noticed loose shutters and other small renovation choices on the old house. Nevertheless, Jack was not one to be scared away by a simple house. He crossed the threshold into the home, it was an ordinary place, nothing too special. Although Jack's friend gave him a key to the liquor cabinet, just so he wasn't too overly bored looking after the place.

"Well, this place looks like its seen better days." Jack said to himself, looking over the house. He went over to the longue room and settled into the couch, he decided to grab his phone out and call one of his closest friends who was not too far from him. "Hey Mark, Jack here. Listen, I'm at a friend's house and I was wondering if you wanted to come around and just chill out." Jack said. "Hopefully this isn't a Netflix and chill date, cause I don't wanna get pregnant." Mark said. Jack giggled slightly at the response. "Not like that, you doof. I mean just watch some cheesy horror flicks." Jack said.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a bit. What's the address?" Mark asked. "Oh, it's 32 Cherry Lane." Jack answered. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Mark said. "Alright I'll see you later." Jack said. Jack hung up and decided to go over to the liquor room, hopefully to pick out some good whiskey or something. All of a sudden the phone rang, not Jack's phone but the home phone. Jack crossed cautiously as he's seen many horror movies start this way. "Hello?" Jack answered, normally. "Hey Jack, how are things going?" Jack's friend asked. "Things are going well, place seems a bit old though, Warren." Jack said. "Yeah, I've been meaning to get the place fixed up for a while now. Hell, the second storey balcony is just one person away from becoming a lawsuit." Warren said. "Geez, is it that bad?" Jack asked. "Yeah, the place needs a ton of improvement." Warren said. "Well, it's still holding together for me." Jack said. "Alright, I'll see you later." Warren said. "See ya." Jack said.

Jack tried to go to the liquor room only to hear the phone ring again. "Warren, it's fine I-" Jack started. A bunch of crazy ramblings followed, Jack didn't know what they were saying or whether he should call the police. "Who is this?" Jack asked. "Soon." The voice said, clear as day. This sent chills down Jack's spine as he put the phone back on the receiver. His heart jumped as he heard a knock at the front door, he cautiously crossed over. He grabbed the fire poker near the fireplace and held it as his improvised weapon, his hand reached the door knob and he turned it ever so slowly and carefully. He was unsure of what was on the other side, was it Mark? Was it Warren? Or was it the stranger who called?


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

**Author's Note:  
** Alright, now we have good ol' Markimoo in the mix and the plot starts to take place. Also this is the last mention of alcohol, like I said _"very brief"_. Anyway, hope you enjoy it because there is more to come…

 **Chapter 2: Trouble**

No one was at the door, Jack had a strange feeling brewing in his stomach as he could've sworn that he heard someone knock on the door. "Hello?" He said. "Mark?" He asked, stepping outside. He couldn't see too far as the night sky had approached and the sun was no longer out.

Leaves rustled near Jack and he turned his attention over to them. All of a sudden, something jumped out and Jack ran back to the front door. He tried to get it open but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Gotcha!" Mark said, delighted by his antic. "What?" Jack asked, confused. Mark started laughing at his little prank while Jack just got more pissed off. "What the hell?!" Jack asked. "You should've seen your face." Mark said, still chuckling to himself. "I wasn't scared!" Jack implied, defending his dignity. "Sure you weren't, you bolted for the door when I popped out." Mark said. "I just wanted to try and open the door for you, because I'm nice like that." Jack said, still trying to defend himself.

"Sure, so this is the place? Looks like it needs a good fixing." Mark said. "Yeah, Warren's gonna try and fix it when he gets home." Jack said. They both went back inside and that was when Jack remembered something. "I'll be back in a sec, I'm gonna grab something." Jack said, running to the liquor room. Mark decided to turn the TV on and watch the news until Jack got back. Jack came back in with the bottle of whiskey, he got his drink and Mark's drink ready as he heard the news from the other room. "Onto a more serious story, reports have confirmed that an escaped mental patient from Charleston Asylum is on the loose. Police are currently searching all local areas, including Cherry Lane." The news reporter said. Jack rushed in and watched the news, shocked at what he heard. He looked at the portrait on screen, he then went to all the doors and windows and began locking them. "Mark, I need you to lock up all the doors and windows. And don't answer the door unless it's safe to." Jack stated. "Got it." Mark replied.

Within no time, the place was locked up and Jack grabbed his improvised weapon. The two sat down on the couch and watched a cheesy horror movie, ironically it was _'When a Stranger Calls'_. After what Jack went through with the phone guy he was uneasy watching it, despite how cheesy and bad it was. "You ok Jack, you seem uneasy." Mark said, concerned for his friend. "Not really. I got a phone call earlier, the only thing I could make out clearly was 'Soon'." Jack explained, Mark turned the movie off and turned to his friend. "Is that all?" Mark asked. "Yeah, one thing I don't know is how he got a hold of Warren's home phone number." Jack said. "Well maybe-" Mark began, his thought was interrupted when the power suddenly went out.

"Oh shit, blackout." Mark said. "Do you think he's here?" Jack asked, slightly scared. "Maybe a fuse blew. Do you know where the power is?" Mark asked. "Warren said it's out the back. We should go check it out." Jack said. The pair went out to the back door, Mark suddenly stopping. "It looks a bit too dark out there." Mark said, pulling out his phone and turning the torch on. "You should wait here, Jack." Mark said.

"Hold on. We have a murderer on the loose and you think splitting up is the wise choice? I mean, that's how every slasher movie starts. "Let's split up, it'll be safe." Instantly stabbed! And furthermore…" Jack ranted.

 ***20 painfully long minutes later***

"…In conclusion, there's no such thing as a _free_ Caesar Salad." Jack said, wrapping up his rant. Although Mark was confused by the progression of the rant he just agreed to let Jack come along, instead of starting another rant with him.

The night was incredibly dark, the only light aside from the torch was the creamy white full moon in the sky. _Great, this is even more like a slasher movie now!_ Jack thought to himself cynically while walking with Mark. Jack kept his fire poker on the ready, in case something was to happen. "Alright, is this the fuse box?" Mark asked. Jack examined it closely, it appeared to have been chopped up by an axe of some sort. "What's left of it. Warren is not gonna like this." Jack said, averting his natural fear of the situation.

"We should go back inside, before something happens to us." Mark said. "Do you think we should call the police?" Jack asked. "For all we know, he could be far away from here by now." Mark said. Jack's phone rang suddenly, the pair running back inside so that Jack can answer it. "Hello?" He answered, simply. "Good evening, Police Department here. We're calling all residents of Cherry Lane to ask if they have seen Benjamin Caulfield, the escaped mental patient." The police officer stated. "We haven't seen him, but our fuse box has been chopped up by an axe. We think he may be nearby." Jack explained. "Stay in your current location sir, we're dispatching two officers to your location. Can I get your address please?" The officer asked. "32 Cherry Lane." Jack said. "The officers will arrive as soon as possible." The officer said. "Ok, thank you." Jack said. "You're welcome and have a safe evening." The officer concluded. "Bye." Jack said simply.

"So what did they say?" Mark asked. "They're dispatching two officers to our location and that we should stay in our current location." Jack said. "We might be safer if we both have weapons and wait it out in the lounge room." Mark said. "Good idea, we don't know where this guy is." Jack said. Mark grabbed a knife from the knife rack, however he noticed one of the larger ones missing. "Jack, you should see this." Mark called out. "What's the problem?" Jack asked. "This." Mark said, pointing to the knife rack. "Oh shit, he's in the house!" Jack stated. "Is there a place to hide until the police arrive?" Mark asked. "None that I know of. The lounge room is open space, we might be able to out manoeuvre him there." Jack explained. "Right, got it." Mark said. The pair waited in the lounge room, weapons in hand and unaware of what may happen…


	3. Chapter 3: Danger

**Author's Note:  
** Now we arrive at the first sign that something is gonna go wrong, will Mark and Jack survive the danger? Let's find out…

 **Chapter 3: Danger**

It seemed like hours past until the two heard a knock at the front door. The pair crossed over to the front door, weapons in hand and ready to defend themselves. Jack opened the door cautiously and luckily it was the police. "Good evening sir, we had a report that Benjamin Caulfield was in the area." The officer began. "Yes, our fuse box was chopped up by an axe and we believe he may be armed with a knife." Jack explained. "A knife? Why wasn't this reported?" The officer asked. "We didn't know about the knife until we finished the report." Mark said.

"He may be hiding somewhere here. My colleague and I will survey the area, you two stay put. This is official police business and we don't want civilians getting caught up in it." The officer stated. "Understood." Jack said simply. The officers began looking around the house, they had their handguns ready just in case Caulfield was there.

"I don't like this Murphy, we should report this to the chief." The other officer said. "We might be able to catch this guy on our own, Callaghan. We'll report it to the chief if there is something to report." Murphy said. Something began lurking in the shadows behind the two police officers, stalking them and watching their every move. The shape was ready to pounce onto his targets.

"This is killing me, how can we sit about when a mental patient could be in our house?" Jack asked. "Listen, I'm not fond of this either. But I think we should listen to them." Mark said. "Dude, everyone knows that the police are always useless in situations like these. Don't you watch horror movies?" Jack asked rhetorically. "Ok Jack, listen to me real good. Life is not like a horror movie, sure tonight has some things that may seem like a horror flick but it's not. The police know how to handle themselves and they will bring this guy to justice." Mark explained, fed up with Jack's comparison. _This all seems like a slasher flick to me, though._ Jack thought to himself, but a small part of him knew that Mark was right. "Alright, maybe they can handle this situation. But I still don't like this." Jack said, uneasy.

Callaghan went and investigated a room by himself, he looked around and saw old newspaper clippings. Callaghan read a few of them, he was unaware of what was about to happen. The shape appeared behind him, slowly creeping behind him. Callaghan turned to leave, however he was viciously stabbed and stifled a pained scream just before the shape went for another stab. Callaghan's cries of pain became softer and softer before succumbing to his fate and falling onto the floor, lying down in a pool of his own blood.

"Callaghan?" Murphy asked, walking over to his location. Murphy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and gasped in surprise at what he saw. "We heard a scream downstairs, what happened?" Jack asked. "Goddamn it, don't sneak up on an officer like that!" Murphy firmly stated. "You didn't answer Jack's question." Mark reiterated. "I don't know, it sounds like Callaghan." Murphy said. "We should stay together and check it out." Mark said. "Fine, just don't get in my way!" Murphy stated. They neared the room and noticed the pool of blood and the newspaper clipping on the floor.

Jack and Mark were shocked at what they saw. Murphy kept a level head and checked it out. "Shit, it doesn't look good." Murphy confirmed. "Do you think Callaghan's still alive?" Jack asked. "Doubtful, I better go report this. Stay here you two, I don't want any heroics." Murphy said. Jack circled around the pool of blood and grabbed the bloodied clipping, it was dated on 1995. "Local man suspected of murder. Benjamin Caulfield, 25, suspected of murdering two men and three women at his home on Cherry Lane. Police have apprehended the suspect and have him in custody." Jack read, he noticed something familiar about the picture. The house caught his eye, it was a quaint suburban home, two stories, room for a second storey balcony and appeared to be in good shape. "Jack, you alright there?" Mark asked, concerned.

"Mark, look at this. Does it look familiar to you?" Jack asked, handing Mark the clipping. Mark adjusted his glasses and look at the picture. He couldn't believe his eyes, the murder home was Warren's home.

"We need to show this to Murphy!" Jack said, running out of the room. "Wait Jack, Murphy said to stay here!" Mark yelled after him. Mark's foot was heavier than Jack's and the speed of his run caused one of the floorboards to break under his foot. "Aw damn it!" He exclaimed, tripping over. "This place needs to be fixed." He turned himself around and tried to get his foot out. Amidst the struggling he could hear footsteps, heavy ones. He tried even harder to free his foot as the footsteps got closer, he could hear the footsteps coming from around the corner. He managed to get his foot free just before he caught a glimpse of the murderer, Mark wasted no time in running down the stairs.

Meanwhile Jack ran outside to give the clipping to Murphy, however he was nowhere to be seen. "Murphy! Where are you?!" Jack called out. He didn't get a response, he went over and check the squad car closer. Murphy wasn't there, however he did leave a spare revolver there for some reason. He loaded it up and checked around for Murphy, he went to the backyard to try and see if he was there. He tripped over something, too big to be a rock. He grabbed his phone out and turned the torch on, his eyes were not ready to see the horrific sight in front of him. Callaghan's dead body was left there, blood stained uniform and all. "Oh god!" Jack said horrified. He managed to pick himself up only to be face to face with another horrific sight!


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodbath

**Author's Note:  
** In this part, we see things go to hell for our favourite YouTubers. Who will survive the bloodbath? Also this section did have more violence, which I had to tone down slightly because I'm paranoid like that. Despite my probable needless censoring and rewrite, I hope you enjoy this chapter and try not to go too hard on me about the character deaths.

 **Chapter 4: Bloodbath**

Mark managed to outrun the killer and hide in a closet, he held his breath very tightly. He managed to get a better look at the killer, he was tall and bulky, wearing some kind of mask with plain detailing and his eyes were unidentifiable whilst wearing the mask. The full moon illuminated these striking features as fear was instilled completely into Mark. The murderer violently threw around random bits of furniture in a fit of rage, all the while it got harder for Mark to hold his breath.

The murderer neared the closet, Mark tried his absolute hardest not to give away his location. Mark was certain that the killer knew he was there, however he turned quickly as he heard a startled scream outside. Jack was face to face with another officer, bleeding heavily from his stomach, taking very pained last breaths. Murphy was slowly dying, obviously being captured by Caulfield. Despite being stabbed multiple times in the chest, he managed to stifle some final words. "Be hi you." Murphy said, Jack was confused as to what he said. "Behin- you." Murphy stated again. Jack turned around and saw the towering behemoth behind him, he went in for the kill only to be blocked by Jack's fire poker. The killer managed to swing the fire poker out of his hand.

Jack reached for Murphy's pistol and unloaded the full clip into him, the bullets seemed to be pellets to him as not one bullet stopped him. Jack grabbed the fire poker and was crawling backwards, the killer winding up his knife again as Jack struggled to grab his fire poker. Jack managed to get his weapon just in time as he just blocked the killer's stab. Jack managed to disarm him and took his chance to run back inside the house and try to call the police. "Ah shit, flat battery!" Jack stated. He decided to go upstairs and hide up there. The murderer came to his senses and started to go back inside the house.

Mark held his breath again as he saw the murderer cross his path, unfortunately he let out a small sound but it was enough to get the killer onto his trail. The killer was now right in front of the closet, he seemed to be looking inside it. Mark got his knife ready as the killer bursted through the closet, Mark slashed the killers arm and he took this small window of time to run for the back door. However when he turned back, he noticed that the killer was not chasing him anymore.

The room was empty, Mark took this time to check on his ankle as he injured it slightly from the struggle. He could walk on it but he had a slight limp, he decided to look around and try and find Jack. "Jack?" He whispered. "You here?" He whispered into the dark room. He went to the bottom of the stairs and whispered again. "Jack?" There was no reply. He went up there and looked around, cautiously creeping around every corner, looking for his friend.

Jack was held up in the attic, he was close to one of the windows there but he remained out of sight as he didn't want the killer to find him. Jack could hear Mark, but he couldn't risk going down there out of fear that the killer would find him. Mark gave up and went downstairs again, Jack wished that he could've let him know that he was there. But he couldn't run the risk of being caught by the killer. Mark went over to the back door and took a breath, he stood too close to the opening as he decided to relax a bit and get his bearings.

All of a sudden he felt a sharp object enter from his back, Mark looked down and saw blood dripping down his torso and stomach as the knife completely pierced through him. In a violent motion the killer yanked the knife out of him and nearly threw Markiplier out of the house. Mark tried to drag his body down the stairs, he tried to muster enough strength to yell for help. He was interrupted as the killer stabbed Mark's back again and dragged his lifeless body back into the house. Jack saw this horrific event take place, a stream of tears running down his face as he knew he could've prevented this. _I did it. I got my friend killed just so I wouldn't get caught!_ Jack thought to himself, lamenting his selfish decision.

Suddenly, he thought of a plan to get revenge for his friend and for the police officers. He looked out the window and noticed the flimsily designed balcony. _"Hell, the second storey balcony is just one person away from becoming a lawsuit."_ Warren said in Jack's mind when he remembered the balcony. Now all he needed was a way to get the killer up to him, he put the attic door down and climbed out from the window onto the roof above the balcony. He made sure to leave the window open, just so the killer would know he went up there. Jack screamed loud enough to get the murderer's attention as he heard heavy footsteps climb up the ladder.

In no time, Caulfield and Jack were on the balcony. The balcony started to creak, the killer lost his grip on the knife that he picked up earlier and it fell towards the ground. Jack suddenly jumped onto the balcony, the entire structure started to fall apart. Caulfield got a grip on Jack and in a swift motion he managed to force a syringe into Jack's neck. Caulfield didn't inject too much of his chemical in as the entire balcony collapsed sending both Caulfield and Jack falling towards the ground.

Jack hit the ground with a mighty thud, bruising his back. He screamed out in pain as he made impact with the hard ground. He got up and tried to catch his breath, looking over the carnage that happened in the backyard. Caulfield appeared to be unconscious as well, Jack got up and walked away from the scene, lamenting his choices and the fact that he was the sole survivor.


	5. Chapter 5: Intention

**Author's Note:  
** We're near the end of the story, I swear. In this chapter, we learn more about the killer and his plan for Jack…

 **Chapter 5: Intention**

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, the injection from Caulfield caused him to enter into a haze. It was the kind of haze that was too hard to just walk off. He made it to the curb but had to stop there to get his bearings, something came from behind and grabbed him. He tried to fight back but soon the drug took effect as he fell unconscious. He had no idea where he was being taken. In his mind he saw the images of Murphy, Callaghan and Mark pop into his head, he was trying very hard to convince himself that this was a dream…however the reality of the situation dawned on him. Jack woke up and saw that he was no longer outside nor in the house, he tried to get up but saw that he was restrained somehow.

He saw that his arms and legs were belted down on a table of some sort, he looked around and saw that he was in a dark chamber of some kind. "You like what I've done with the place?" A deep, raspy voice asked. "Where am I?" Jack asked, his voice strained. "It does not matter where you are, but you won't be able to contact anyone from here." The voice stated. "Who are you?" Jack asked. The figure stepped forward, the plain mask and hulking appearance revealed itself in the light illuminated from the roof's cracks. "Your doom." The killer said plainly. "I intend to kill you under the full moon. My reason is that it will give me immortality." The killer said.

"Do you realise how insane you sound?" Jack asked. "I AM NOT INSANE!" Caulfield snapped, stabbing his knife into Jack's right shoulder. Jack let out a strained cry of pain as the knife pierced through him. "Why did you kill Mark and the others?" Jack asked. "They were in my way, my focus was you but they disrupted me from getting to you." Caulfield explained, Jack's mind suddenly flashed back to when he saw the bodies. He also vividly remembered Mark being stabbed and dragged into the house. "You have one more question before I start the ritual. Make it a good one as I give no more answers after this." The killer said.

"Why me?" Jack asked. "I have watched you for some time, no other person is as determined, stubborn, kind-hearted and brave as you. You may be my way of getting immortality." Caulfield explained. "How will I grant you immortality?" Jack asked. "I said _**one**_ more question. But for the sacrifice, I suppose one more answer can't hurt. I was told that if a person with your heart is sacrificed under the full moon then the great spirits will grant their gift upon the wielder. However this can only be done under a full moon." Caulfield explained. Caulfield opened a panel in his chamber, doing so revealed the night sky in all its glory. Jack struggled to get his bindings loose, but knew that it was futile. The full moon shone into the room as Caulfield neared Jack.

"Time to die." Caulfield said. As he lined his knife up Jack managed to get his right hand free and hit Caulfield, making him miss the stab and cause a gash on Jack's chest. Jack subsided the pain and got his other limbs loose, Caulfield got himself together and tried to stab Jack. However Jack dodged all of his stabs and kicked the table at him, Caulfield was pinned and Jack took his chances and ran. He went down a flight of stairs and continued running through an inclined tunnel leading upwards.

He could hear the killer running down the stairs and searched desperately for a hiding spot, luckily he found one and decided to hide there. He held his breath and muffled his pained cries as Caulfield managed to catch up.

He searched each converging tunnel, including Jack's hiding spot. Jack held his breath as Caulfield scanned the tunnel. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Caulfield said. His voice sent chills down Jack's spine as Jack continued to hold his breath. "Shit!" Caulfield admitted as he walked away. Jack got out of his hiding spot and continued up the tunnel, he suffered the withdrawal effects of the drug and it made his movements a lot slower. He wasn't going anywhere fast and even then it was a significant strain on his body.

Jack continued to walk, but he needed to arm himself. He noticed some doors on both sides of him and decided to walk into the right one, it was dark, cramped and not much was in there. He saw old boxes full of clippings and rambling notes about Caulfield's attempt to acquire eternal life. He read a page out of Caulfield's religious text and it clearly laid out the same sacrificial plan, however there was one part he left out. Jack read the passage and it revealed that if the person of good heart were to stab the wielder in the heart then the spirits will take this as a sign of _'cleansing the evil spectres'_ and take away his life in the process. Jack didn't believe the religious side of it, but he did buy the stabbing part as it would obviously kill Caulfield.

Jack went to the other side of the tunnel and once again saw the dead bodies. His mind couldn't handle it, but he did need a weapon and both officers had one. The revolver Jack dropped before was near Murphy's body, he picked up the side arm and saw that all six bullets were in there. Jack also picked up Callaghan's pistol and checked the ammo there, not a single bullet was fired. Jack walked further in and saw more rotting corpses, more victims to Caulfield's crazy sacrificing plan. He noticed at the end was Mark's body, Jack neared it cautiously. There he looked at the body and noticed the stab wounds. Out of nowhere Mark breathed very deeply, like he was suddenly brought back to life. "Mark? Mark! Holy shit!" Jack stammered.

"Jack?" Mark asked, getting his breath under control. "I'm here buddy, but we need to get out of here." Jack said, helping Mark up. "What happened?" Mark asked. "Don't ask, but we need to get out of here." Jack said. The two got back into the tunnel and continued to walk along it, Mark being much quicker than Jack as he sustained less injury. "There's an exit up ahead." Mark whispered over to Jack. Jack hurried along and joined Mark near the exit, they both noticed that it was locked.

"Alright, hold on." Jack said. He aimed Callaghan's pistol and fired it at the lock, the door creaked open and the pair ran inside. Mark got a pipe and made a makeshift lock for the door by wrapping it around the door and door frame bar. Jack saw another door ahead, it was recently opened and unlocked. Jack and Mark now entered the basement and breathed a sigh of relief as they believed they were no longer in danger, but danger was storming through the tunnels behind them.


	6. Chapter 6: Vanquish

**Author's Note:  
** Now we reach the climax of the story, Jack and the killer go toe to toe again but only one will survive…

 **Chapter 6: Vanquish**

Jack and Mark entered the house once again, they both noticed the moon going down and dawn slowly approaching them. "Jack, are you doing alright?" Mark asked, concerned for his friend. "Not really, we should get an ambulance after we call the police." Jack said. "We have no power here and I don't have my phone on me." Mark explained. Jack sighed wearily. "Go to the neighbour's house and get them to call the police." Jack suggested to Mark. "On it, you should go rest or something." Mark suggested.

Jack went to the longue room as Mark ran out the door. He rested there, breathing normally. The drug injected into Jack's neck managed to wear off and Jack was back to normal, although the gash on his chest and shoulder injury seemed to be a lot more painful. The killer wasn't too far behind, angrily bashing down the door to the basement. Jack heard this and went upstairs into Warren's room, Caulfield ran into the house and started searching around the place. Jack went onto the roof again, hoping that the same tactic as last time would work again.

The killer started searching Warren's room, throwing stuff around and trying to find Jack. Jack tried to step backwards but his foot made one of the roof panels creak, Caulfield turned quickly and checked the roof. He cautiously stepped out again, Jack readied Callaghan's pistol for him. The killer saw Jack and winded up for a stab, Jack took his chance and unloaded a clip into Caulfield, unfortunately it had the same effect as Murphy's pistol. Jack dodged Caulfield's stab as he got Murphy's revolver out, the moon started to fade much to Caulfield's great displeasure.

"Ha! You can't sacrifice me now!" Jack gloated as the sun started to come out. Caulfield readied his knife again, deciding instead to just kill Jack. Jack fired a shot at Caulfield and he managed to be stopped, he fired another shot which disarmed the killer. Caulfield charged at Jack and grabbed him by the neck, Jack struggled to breathe as he dropped his gun to try and pry off Caulfield's hands. The killer was fed up and decided to toss Jack off the roof, Jack tried to cushion the blow but it still managed to make his current injuries worse. Caulfield jumped down and walked menacingly towards Jack, Jack dragged himself towards a familiar weapon, the fire poker.

Jack gripped onto it but seemed to pass out, Caulfield took this moment to turn Jack around and ready a killing blow. Caulfield foolishly fell for Jack's plan as the killer's chest was now exposed. Jack quickly got up and jammed the poker right through Caulfield's chest causing spectres of some kind to fly out of him and disappear into dust, Jack jammed the poker deeper and deeper until the whole thing was in Caulfield's chest. This jamming was very hard on Jack's end as his right shoulder had to extend, the stab wound worsened for Jack. The killer's masked face was close to Jack's, slowly dying from the fire poker.

Jack dumped the body and hobbled back into the house, he had to hold his shoulder as it took most of the weight when dumping Caulfield's body. Mark ran back in and over to his friend. "Jack! What happened?" Mark asked. "Caulfield's dead, that's what." Jack said, lowering his right arm very slowly.

"You killed him?" Mark asked. "Like a boss." Jack said, strained. He groaned as he felt his injuries again, not just the shoulder but also his chest gash and bruised back from the two falls. The police arrived and checked the house, Mark helped his friend get out of there and onto the street. An ambulance waited for them both, Mark helped lie Jack down on the stretcher and he too got onto a separate stretcher. The two were taken to a hospital, their night of terror finally over…or so they thought

 **Author's Note:  
** Me again, just one more tiny part to go until the end, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Author's Note:  
** Just one more short chapter until the true ending of the story and in true horror fashion, it contains my least favourite cliché…but ya know, tension building and whatnot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the short epilogue and I'll see you after the ending.

 **Chapter 7: Epilogue**

Jack awoke in his hospital bed, he was bruised, battered, cut, but he was still alive. "Hey there sonny, glad to see you're awake." The sheriff said. "Where am I?" Jack asked, dazed and confused. "Mistvale Base Hospital, you took quite a beating last night." The sheriff answered. "Is Mark here?" Jack asked. "Yeah, doctor's patched him up but he needs to stay here for another 24 hours." The sheriff said. "Did they find Caulfield's body?" Jack asked.

A confused look was shown on the sheriff's face as he didn't know quite what Jack was asking. "Son, we didn't find a body." The sheriff said. Jack started to panic and sat up in his bed. "What do you mean?" Jack asked. "My officers didn't find the body of Benjamin Caulfield." The sheriff said. "Do you think he's still out there?" Jack asked. "My officers are looking for him as we speak." The sheriff confirmed, trying to calm Jack down. This wasn't enough to calm Jack down and he panicked completely, the nurses came in and injected a drug into him. He ceased his panic and drifted slowly back to sleep, his mind was not at ease however as he had horrible night terrors. Meanwhile, somewhere out there, a killer was still on the loose and waiting to strike again…

 **Author's Note:  
** I just wanna say thank you to everyone who read this fan fiction. It was my first attempt at a full horror movie plot involving YouTubers and I believe as a cohesive narrative that it came out well, if any of you guys or gals liked it and want more just let me know and I'll begin a follow up to "Cherry Lane".

Special shout out goes to _**firekeeper75**_ for following this story, you rock dude or dudette!

 **Quick update:** I've began a follow up to "Cherry Lane" with two different YouTubers as the main characters, I think you'll like it once it's finished. As for Jack and Mark, I have plans for their story arc and different fan fictions for them as well. Thanks again for reading guys and for being patient with me.


End file.
